GRA
History Formation of the new galactic alliance The GRA started as the security force for the Kuat System, called KSS (Kuat System Security). KSS was led by Matu Sazuka. But after the war stopped, many systems looked for leadership and security. After several hard negotiations the GRA became to be known as the military force of the systems that had created an alliance. Because Matu Sazuka was a military person and not a political person, he became the 2nd in command of the GRA. The KSS became the elite force of the newly developed military and was under the direct orders from Rei Makusa. Rei Makusa was appointed as the new leader because he was one of the few people who had been in the military as well as in politics. Rei Makusa became the GRA chief, Matu Sazuka got the title of Supreme Military Commander. All the Systems that now fall under the banner of the GRA are in a political council, and all have a vote in important decisions for the GRA. Rei Makusa doesn't have ultimate power to make decisions and would have to ask the council for approvement before he can act. Assets Systems The systems that support the GRA are all in a agreement with eachother. They created the GRA first as a security force, but know it's the leading military goverment in the systems *Allianced Planet Abregado-Rae, Abregado System (member of council) *Governing Alderaan sector, including Alderaan System *Governing Planet Arugau, Zug System *Governing Planet Belgaroth, Belgaroth System *Governing Planet Caames, Cirius System *Allianced Corellia Sector, including Altawar System, Aurea System, Cinnabar System, Corellian System, Dorsis System, Forvand System, Froz System, Goorla System, Govia System, Graland System, Jumus System, Keral System, Khomr System, New Plympto System, Nubus System, Phemis System, Plympto System, Polanis System, Saberhing System, Sacorrian System, Sileria System, Talfaglio System, Tanthior System, Truuzdann System, Vagran System, Vasar System, Velx-Shel System, Xyquine System (member of council) *Allianced Coruscant Sector, including Alsakan System, Basilisk System, Bessimir System, Coruscant System, Duneeden System, Ixtlar System, Kaikielius System, Metellos System, Quenk System, Ruan System, Utrost System, Weerden System, Dalla’s Nexus Station *Governing Duro Sector, including Duro System *Governing Planet Ebaq, Treskov System *Governing Teta Sector, including Empress Teta System, Kuar System *Governing Torranix Sector, including Cal-Seti System, Fre'Ji System, Worru'Du System *Governing Farlax Sector, including, Corrida System, Dandalas System, Doornik-1142 System, Doornik-207 System, Doornik-319 System, Elcorth System, Faz System, Galantos System, Gotoma System, ILC-905 System, J't'p'tan System, Joruna System, Kktkt System, Kojash System, Kutag System, Morning's Bell System, N'zoth System, Nanta-Ri System, New Brigia System, Norat System, Orooturoo System, Pirol System, Polneye System, Prildaz System, Thobek System, Tholaz System, Tizon System, Tran Mariel System, Wakiza System, Wehttam System, Widek System, Z'fell System, Zhina System *Governing Planet Khomm, Khomm System *Allianced Kuat Sector, including Drurish System, Horthav System, Kidir System, Kuat System, Monadin System, Redrish System, Relarr System, Renigg System, Solloops System, Ulion System, Venir System (Planet Kuat is the capital world of the GRA, also holds the largest shipyards of the GRA) *Governing Planet Leria Kerlsil, Leria Kersil System *Governing Planet Metellos, Metellos System *Governing Planet Recopia, Recopi System *Governing Planet Tarkin’s fang, Tarkin's fang System *Governing Tsoss Beacon System *Allianced Planet Vulpter, Vulpter System (member of council, and also has the 2nd largest shipyards) *Governing Planet Byss, Beshqek System *Governing Planet Tython, Tython System *Allianced Planet Ojom, Ojom System (member of council) Their are also several systems and sectors that have joined the GRA, but have no large influence into the alliance. These locations include: Prakith System, Odik System, Keeara Major System, Symbia System, Jerriliek System, Iope System, Sarswarm Cluster, Kalist System, Zamael System, Lialic System, Costancia System, Dulvoyinn System, Crystan System, Hakassi System, Ottabesk System, Eclipse System, Thoadeye System, Had Abbadon System, Dremulae System, Cambria System, Goluud System, Besero System, Daupherm System, Thracior System, Botor Enclave Sector, Thomork System, Gerrard System, Eamus System, Plexus System, Lujo System, Frego System, Steelious System, Delphon System, Karvoss System, Lettow System, Columus System, Rehemsa System, Sedratis System, Samaria System, Rydonni Prime System, Nubia System, Lolnar System, Perma System, Sarapin System, Trellen System, Mawan System, Loretto System, Rendilli System, Ruul System, Pria System, Talravin System, Raxxa System, Ator System, Fedalla System, Glithnos System, Demophon System, Tyed Kant System, Korfo System, Tepasi System, Palawa System, Aldraig System, Xorth System, Broest System, Kailor System, Wukkar System, Vultar System, Yulant System, Spira System, Foerost System, Skako System, Grizmallt System, Thorgeld System, Thokos System, Tanjay System, Stassi System, Salliche System, Galland System, Galvoni System, Scipio System, Twith System, Challon System, Shawken System, Velusia System, Pollillus System, Kokash System, Tamban System, Aradia System, Alland System, Norkronia System, Ragoon System, Xa Fel System, Hyabb System, Voon System, Dachat System, Military Forces The GRA has a large fleet that are all new designed ships. The wars that preceded th GRA's creation had almost destroyed all the ships that where used. Most ships that remained where freighters and damaged frigates. Miku Natsumuro was the leader and Head Developer of these ships. She leads GRA Shipyards and GRA Industries the lead companies in creating and supplying the military of the GRA Naval Fleets. 1st Space fleet (Commanded by Rei Makusa) 2nd Space fleet (Commanded by Matu Sazuka) 3rd Space fleet 4th Space fleet 5th Darkness fleet 6th Darkness fleet 7th Medical fleet 8th Support fleet 9th Support fleet 10th Escort fleet Total Ships per Type: 60x Howl Heavy Carrier (HHC) (With 100 HIB 360's and 50 Shiya Bombers) 30x Stackland Carrier (with 50 Shiya Fighters and 30 Shiya Bombers) 60x Grim Carrier (With 40 Kravin Fighters) 10x Dalton Medicae Frigate 50x Dalton Frigate 25x Sphix Defence Frigate 75x Vespian Gunships 6000x HIB360's 3900x Shiya Bombers 1500x Shiya Fighters 2400x Kravin Fighter Categorie:GRA Categorie:Faction